Please take me home
by Something in your magnetism
Summary: Es año nuevo y Ron coincide en una fiesta con una chica y con todas sus dudas sobre si declararse o no. ¿Cómo conseguirá solucionar sus dudas? Con muérdago, como en toda fiesta navideña... Pero, ¿Lo conseguirá?


**ATENCIÓN: NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA CANCIÓN EN LA QUE ME HE INSPIRADO ME PERTENECEN, LO ESCRIBO POR DIVERTIRME Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO. TODO PERTENECE A JK. ROWLING Y A BLINK 182.**

Año nuevo, de nuevo.

Era el primer año en seis que Ron llevaba en Hogwarts que se quedaban en el castillo por navidad ¿La razón? La fiesta. ¿Qué fiesta? La de año nuevo en las tres escobas, todo un evento en el mundo de los magos.

Ginny había sido muy insistente ese verano para que su madre les dejase asistir, en realidad a Ron le daba bastante igual, si Ginny iba Harry también. Por lo menos no iba a estar solo, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión drásticamente al llegar de nuevo al colegio, ella también asistía.

Lo dijo cuando montados en los carruajes Ginny le preguntó, el levantó la mirada disimuladamente para descubrir si iba a estar con ella ese día o no. Y ¡Bingo! Ella iba, la vería todas la navidades. Y en la fiesta.

Y ahí estaba, bebiendo un whisky de fuego en la barra, con una túnica negra y elegante y un gorrito de cartón muggle, mirando como aquel pequeño monstruillo bailaba con Ginny en el centro de la pista.

-Ron, vuelve y mira hacia arriba. De nada- tal como llegó Harry tomo un par de bebidas y se acercó a su hermana sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos y sin saber de que hablaba su amigo, miró al húmedo tejado de las tres escobas y se encontró son una ramilla de muérdago. Una ramilla de muérdago sobre un grupo de chicas. Un grupo de chicas entre las que se encontraba ella.

De repente todo pasó muy rápido, Harry y Ginny pasaron por su lado, ella lo invitó a bailar, Seamus y Dean lo miraron y un par de chicas Ravenclaw señalaron al techo.

_Oh no, it happened again  
>she's cool, she's hot, she's my friend<br>I'd drive for hours it's so  
>you leave me nowhere to go<em>

-Mirad, mirad, Weasley y la lunática bajo el muérdago-gritó alguien. En un segundo todo el mundo se había apartado y había hecho un círculo alrededor de ellos.

Ella sonrió bajando la mirada azorada y Ron vio su oportunidad, le colocó un mechón rubio tras la oreja y se acercó más a ella.

-Ron, yo no soy quién buscas. Deberías ir a buscar a Hermione.

_She's unstoppable, unpredictable  
>I'm so jaded, calculated wrong<em>

Fue un susurro inaudible que seguramente la masa expectante no escuchó me ro a Ron sonrió un gran cristal cayendo sobre él.

-Tú eso no lo sabes.

-No me beses.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto está lleno de nargles.

Ron resopló alzando los ojos al cielo, la agarró de la cintura y la besó en la frente.

-Hablaremos en un lugar menos peligroso.

-Claro.

Ron dio media vuelta arrastrando a los pies y se arrimó a Harry, que se separó rápidamente de Ginny para mirar a su amigo.

-Vámonos Harry, odio Año nuevo.

_Please take me home  
>too late, it's gone<br>I bet you're sad  
>this is the best time we ever had<em>

-Claro, vamos-se volvió a mirar a Ginny que le lanzó un disimulado beso-Adiós Ginny… luego nos vemos…

-Estate seguro de que nos veremos.

Harry le dio unas palmadas de ánimo al alicaído Ron cuando se montaron en el carruaje de vuelta al castillo.

-Tranquilo Ron, sabes cómo es. Solo tienes que darle… ¿Tiempo?-Harry frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien que decía-En realidad nunca sabes a lo que te enfrentas cuando se trata de Luna Lovegood…

_Why did we have to go date?  
>It's too easy to complicate<br>be strong when things fall apart  
>(be strong when things fall apart)<br>honest, this breaks my heart  
>(it's so hard)<br>lets go!_

-¿Sabes lo peor de todo?-le preguntó Ron a su amigo-Qué tienes toda la razón, es impredecible, increíble…

-Y extraña y loca…

_Please take me home  
>too late, it's gone<br>I bet you're sad  
>this is the best time we ever had<em>

Please take me home  
>too late, it's gone<br>I bet you're sad  
>this is the best time we ever had<p>

-Pero tranquilo, mañana ya será otro día-Dijo Harry cuando ya iban de camino a la sala común- Podrás hablar con ella tranquilamente.

-Mañana será otro día.

-Eso es amigo. Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches, Harry.


End file.
